


Heat Waves

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Beach Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dating Stydia, Day At The Beach, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Riding, Road Trips, Stydia, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: They had the beach house all to themselves and Lydia was ready to enjoy their time together.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Heat Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There's actually not really much to warn about with this story, it's one of my more fluffier ones. 
> 
> This is a sequel to my story A Wolf's Feast, you don't need to read that one to understand this one.
> 
> This is day 31 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's a free day so I decided to go with Beach Sex.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles had just finished packing the last of his things he needed for his and Lydia’s beach trip when he hears his dad’s squad car pull into the driveway, zipping the travel bag shut and throwing it over his shoulder before he heads down the stairs to meet his dad as he’s coming in. Stiles flashes his dad a bright grin as the man drops his keys and hangs his coat before turning towards his energetic son. 

“Sup daddio! You just getting in?”

“Yeah, it’s been a long couple of days trying to track down those wack jobs that grabbed you, Lydia and Hale. You sure the pack hasn’t found anything?”

Shaking his head the 19 year old watches his father’s shoulder slumps as the man heads into his office to store his gun in his safe before the older man asks if there’s anything to eat. 

“Yeah I made this awesome Greek pasta salad recipe I found online a few weeks ago, totally healthy and I promise it actually tastes good this time dad.”

The sheriff eyes his son warily, still remembering the time Stiles had fed him tofu burgers and had disguised to look like a real burger before following his son into the kitchen, sitting at the table as his son fills two bowls full of food and brings them to the table. Stiles sets their food down and quickly grabs himself a pop and his dad a beer before joining his dad at the table for lunch, glad he decided to wait for his dad so they could eat together. 

“So what time are you and Lydia heading out?”

The sheriff asks, taking a big bite of the delicious food his son made, happy they get to spend some time together before Stiles has to head back to Washington for his summer semester. The older man had missed his louder than life son while he’s been away at school and his internship, their house feeling too quiet without the teen’s voice filling it. 

“I’m picking her up in about 2 hours, she wanted to get her nails with her mom done before we left. Said something about a mother daughter day and the prices being ridiculous up in LA.”

The sheriff hums before quickly asking his son if he wants to watch the baseball game with him, getting a huge smiles before his son responds they had better be watching the Mets as the two men grab their bowls and head into the living room, turning on the TV and dropping onto the couch. Stiles relaxes into the couch, leaning into his dad’s side as they watch the Mets face off against the Yankees, cheering and booing together while enjoying each other’s company. Before either man realized almost 2 hours had gone by and Stiles needed to leave to pick up Lydia, pulling his dad into a tight hug as the man wished his son a safe trip and reminds the 19 year old that he was too young to be a grandfather.

“DAD!”

“I’m just saying son, now go before you end up late and say hi to Lydia for me.”

“Will do pops. See you in a week.”

Waving to his dad Stiles grabs his bag and climbs into his jeep, pulling out of his driveway to head the Martin’s house before making a quick stop to fill the tank when he notices he’s running low on gas. The 19 year old pulls into the driveway just as his girlfriend and her mom are getting out of the car, parking before he hops out of the jeep and greets them, bending down to pet Lydia’s dog who had taken a liking to him over the years. Scooping up the tiny dog to continue petting her Stiles walks over to his girlfriend and presses a quick kiss to her cheek, teasing the banshee that he’s her dog’s favourite.

“That’s because like her owner Prada has good taste. Sti keep an eye on her while I get my bags and her travel cage ok?”

“Travel cage? Are we bringing her with us?”

“Yeah my mom leaves for a conference tomorrow and the dog sitter can’t watch her this week. Is that ok?”

“Of course you know I love this tiny fluff ball of cuteness.”

Lydia laughs at her boyfriend’s goofy smile, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before Prada’s wet nose is nudging against her cheek, wanting her to pull away so the tiny dog can lick at Stiles’ face. Scratching her dog behind its ear Lydia leaves her with her boyfriend as she follows her mother inside to grab her bag and Prada’s travel cage, smiling when she can hear Stiles’ loud laugh from outside. 

“Honey, you and Stiles have a good trip ok? And be safe, especially near the water.”

“Will do mom, have fun at your conference.”

“Well there’s nothing fun with school administrations but one can hope.”

Her mother jokes as she presses a quick kiss to her daughter’s cheek before heading upstairs to finishing packing for her own trip. Lydia grabs the last of her things and heads out, locking the door behind her as Stiles jogs up to grab the travel cage out of her hands and slips Prada into it. The two of them head to his jeep, putting the dog cage and her bags in the back before hoping into the vehicle and heading out, quickly stopping for drinks and snacks at the banshee’s favourite coffee shop as they make their way to the highway. They spent the two hour drive chatting and singing along to the radio with Stiles laughing at his girlfriend’s stunned face when she realizes he can sing, before they finally pull into the beach house’s driveway. Stiles grabs their bags while Lydia takes Prada for a quick walk around the property before meeting her boyfriend in the kitchen as he puts their groceries away. The banshee lets her small dog run around the room as she wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his back before he turns around in her embrace and presses a soft kiss against her forehead. 

“What do you wanna do first babe?”

“Mmmmm how about we take a tour of the bedroom and then take a dip in the ocean.”

Stiles flashes her a wide grin as he wraps his arms around the banshee’s hips and throws the girl over his shoulder before carrying his squealing banshee to the bedroom. Tossing his girlfriend onto the bed Stiles crawls over her body and runs his hands under her shirt, stripping it off her before he presses a kiss just below her bellybutton and drags his tongue up her belly. Stiles nuzzles his nose against the skin between the banshee’s covered breasts before sliding his hands around her back, unhooking her bra and pulling off, leaving her bare to his eyes. The 19 year old licks his lips as he brings his hands up to cup her breasts, his thumbs pressing against the banshee’s nipples before rolling the perky nubs between the tips of his fingers. Lydia arches her back as her boyfriend pinches her nipples, tugging on them before he leans forward and seals his lips around a nipple, rolling it with his tongue. The banshee drags her hand through her boyfriend’s hair as he sucks and licks her nipple, dragging his teeth against her sensitive flesh before he starts sucking marks into the side of her boob. Lydia tightens her grip in Stiles’ hair dragging him up to her lips, capturing his in a bruising kiss as she humps up into his hips, moaning when her boyfriend grinds his hard cock against her core. The banshee moans, moving her lips against his, barely breaking their kiss to pull Stiles’ shirt off of him, running her hands along his shoulders before digging her nails into his back. Stiles moans in pleasure from the pain of her nails digging into his skin, grinding his hips harder into Lydia’s as he slides his hands down her sides and plays with the hem of her skirt before pulling it and her panties down, tossing them off the bed. He deepens their kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he fiddles with the button of his jeans, pushing them down and kicking them off when Lydia’s hands slide down his back to grab at his ass. Lydia digs her fingers into the swell her boyfriend’s ass, hooking them into the waistband of his boxers before she drags them down his hips, freeing cock as she breaks their kiss and bites at his neck. The banshee wraps her legs around her boyfriend’s waist as she sucks marks into his neck, grabbing at his legs and pulling him closer until his massive, dripping cock is pressed right against the entrance of her soaking cunt before she pushes him inside her, moaning when he bucks his hips and slides in deep. Stiles groans as he fucks into his girlfriend’s wet, tight heat with slow thrusts, his fingers digging into her hips in a harsh grip before he slides his hands up her legs and pushes them up against her chest, forcing his cock to slip even deeper into her welcoming pussy.

“Fuck baby, you feel so god damn good.”

“Ah ah Sti you’re so deep, feel so full.”

“Y-Yeah? My cock filling you up real good?”

Lydia nods, crying out when Stiles’ cock hits her cervix after a hard thrust, her hips trembling as waves of pleasure pulse up her spine. Her boyfriend fucks into her harder, groaning as he catches her lips, their tongues moving together in a filthy kiss before his hips lose their rhythm and stills deep inside her, coming hard and flooding her with cum. Stiles pants against his girlfriend’s lips as he comes down from his orgasm, before he slips his fingers between their bodies to press against her clit, rubbing at the sensitive nub until Lydia spasms under him and comes. The banshee’s chest heaves from the intensity of her orgasm as she pants, her warm breath mixing with Stiles’ before he pulls out and rolls off her. Lydia twists her body towards Stiles, cuddling into her boyfriend’s chest as he wraps an arm around her waist, before pressing a kiss into his shoulder.

“Mmmh I need a nap.”

“How about a nap and then we go for swim before dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan Lyds.”

Stiles grins as he cuddles closer to his girlfriend, yawning before he settles into the bed and falls asleep with Lydia wrapped up in his arms. The two of them lie against each, sleeping in the warmth of the late afternoon light for a few hours before Stiles blinks awake, shifting as he grins at his girlfriend’s cute sleeping face. The 19 year old trails soft kisses down the length of Lydia’s body as she starts to stir, grinning at her soft, sleepy moans before giving her ass a soft slap and rolling off the bed, laughing at her outraged squeak.

“Come on baby, I thought you wanted to go swimming.”

Stiles grins at her angry huff before he digs his swim trunks out of his bag, slipping them on as he watches Lydia slip her bathing suit on, licking his lips at the small black bikini she choose. The two of them head down to the private beach, enjoying the warmth as they swim and kiss in the water for hours before they order dinner and watch the sunset wrapped up in each other’s arms. Stiles grins as he watches his girlfriend chew on her egg roll, his chest flooding with happiness when the beautiful banshee flashes him a loving smile before he presses a soft kiss into her neck and cuddles her closer into his chest. Lydia leans into her boyfriend’s embrace finishing off the last of her food before she twists her body and pushes him into the sand, climbing into his lap and pressing her ass against his dick. Her boyfriend flashes her a blinding grin, grabbing at her hips as she rocks back onto his cock, moaning when she feels it hardening underneath her. Stiles drags his hands along his girlfriend’s hips, pulling her bikini bottom strings loose as he licks his lips at the sight of her pretty, pink cunt on display for him, before pulling his swim trunks down to free his weeping dick. Stiles tightens his grip and lifts Lydia off his lap before aligning their sexes and dropping her onto his cock, sliding home in one quick movement. Lydia arches her back, moaning as his cock fills her right to the brim, her fingers digging into his chest while she adjusts to the sudden intrusion before she starts to rock back against him. Stiles groans as his girlfriend rides him slowly, they’re hands tangling together while the banshee moves on top of him. The setting sun behind the rocking banshee casts her in a soft glow of light, making her look like a divine goddess to the human as his breath catches in his throat before he thrusts his hips up into her, groaning when her cunt squeezes around him. The couple move together, moaning as they chase their orgasms before Stiles suddenly flips their positions, pressing his thumb into the banshee’s clit and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Lydia trembles in pure pleasure when her orgasm washes over her, her cunt squeezing Stiles’ length as he lovingly rocks into her. The banshee gasps as she feels his cock twitching inside of her before he finally stills and comes. The two of them lie against each other as they ride out their aftershocks, enjoying the warmth and feel of their bodies in the low light of the evening, trading soft kisses before they enjoy another round under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of my Kintober series and I just want to thank everyone who read, commented, left kudos, bookmarked and subscribed. I can't begin to explain how happy it makes me that you guys liked my shitty little stories especially since I'm usually really slow at writing so writing and posting everyday this month has been a real challenge. 
> 
> Some people have mentioned they were interested in seeing more from this universe so I'm going to create another series called Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life to organize my stories and post any new ones I add to the universe. Please let me know if there's anything you wanted to see more of from this universe. I'm going to a bit of a break from posting any new stories in this universe as I finish a few of my Stydia wips I put on to do kintober but I hope you guys stick around for my future stories.


End file.
